Cracking the Ice
by LovelyDragons
Summary: A young thief with a mysterious past lives a rather peaceful live in London until a certain night when she meets a certain man. Before she knows it her whole life is turned upside down and she finds herself involved in some dangerous games. [will eventually end up with Mycroft/OC]


Her eyebrows were tightly forced together. Her lips pressed in a strong line on her face. She didn't deserve to be here. Pickpocketing some drug addicts; really, her talents could be used for a much greater cause. "Tsk", the sound of disapprovement had already fled her mouth before she could think about it. Her feet shrouded in black boots, kicked against some druggie his leg. They were filth. It felt like their stench of their miserable lives could exactly invade her nose.

 _Disgusting.  
_  
And as she did her 'job' she recollected the words of the man who told her to go here. _"Just visit the place, you never know where you will find something interesting."_ There was a reason he wanted her to go there. She knew him for too long to not realize that he was planning something. Ofcourse, she could have ignored his advice simply because she knew he was planning something; but what would have been the fun in that?

So she walked through the old warehouse filled with people drifting away in their own delirium. She took the money and jewellery she could get, avoided the people who's mind were still too 'present' to be bothered with. It was an old, boring song. Her expression still clearly showing her annoyance, she tied her dreadlocks together. The locks were only getting in the way with jobs like this. Covering her face and therefor her sight and being too dangerous for possible grabby hands.

Her blue eyes traveled over the filth surrounding her as she entered yet another hall. Most of the bodies, she couldn't even consider them as people, were laying on top or next to each other. The hall was haunted with unintelligible whispers. If she hadn't seen worse, it would have scared her. But her the memories ruling her nightmares were far scarier than this place could ever be.

With a little sigh she crouched down to the next best body she could see. It was a tall man with dark, brown hair and a quite handsome face. His clothing looked expensive. It didn't surprise her. People from all kind of lives ended up in places like this. The better for her; this fellow would probably have a lot of money with him.

Just as she was about to reach into his pockets, she noticed a little paper lying next to him. Not being able to ignore her curiosity she reached out the paper and discovered a list written on it. A very precise list of drugs. What was the meaning of this? Why would anyone keep a list of used drugs with him? It was not like anyone would come looking for a piece of filth like him.

Just as that thought crossed her mind, she heard footsteps in the distance. And it didn't sound like the footsteps of wandering junkies. _Great, what kind of trouble did he get her into this time?_ Without taking any chances she crumbled the piece of paper into her jeans pockets and laid herself next to the hallucinating bodies. Now she just had to stay quiet and pretend to be one of the junkies.

With her eyes tightly closed she focused on the approaching footsteps. She heard a collection of voices. "Search this room, most of the time when he is missing, he is here." The voice was low and intimidating. It demanded respect and struck here with anxiety. This were no ordinary people looking for some lost family member. There was something different going on. She would kill him if she ended up dead here. _That damn guy_. Ofcourse it was a stupid idea to investigate one of his tips. It was her own fault she found herself in this predicament.

"Mr Holmes, we found him." The voice was dangerously close to her and she could feel how someone picked up the body next to her. The body she just had inspected a few seconds ago. _Holmes, Holmes…_ Somewhere in the back of her mind that name did ring a bell, but she couldn't place it.

"Where is the paper? There should be a list of drugs lying next to him." The voice that had caught her attention before spoke again. The tone was cold and yet she could hear a certain worry in the words. Was she playing with someone's life if she didn't gave them the piece of paper she had found? _Damnit_ , tonight wasn't supposed to go down look this.

She unintentionally froze up as she heard people around her move. They were probably looking for the list. If they were going to check her they were going to find it within seconds and then what would happen? Maybe it was better if she just handed it over and got it over with. What was the big deal anyway? It was just a piece of paper and the fellow from before was just a drug addict.

"Tsk."

Within a heartbeat she was on her feet and had grabbed the list from her pockets. Her cool eyes met the men standing in front of her who were alarmed by her sudden movement. "This is what you are looking for, right?" She held the piece of paper up as she took in the situation before her. Five men dressed in suits and four of them visibly holding guns. The fifth looked different from the rest. He had no visible weapons and wasn't built like the other guys. He was rather slender and had a strict look on his face. He had to be the man with the intimidating voice.

Before she could do anything else, suddenly she felt her wrist pressed to her back and she was forced on her knees, her faces facing the filthy, marble floor. _Fucking hell_ , they were quick and strong. Sensing it would be useless to struggle, she sighed. "I would have just handed it over you know? No need for the big fuss." The tone in her voice was clearly irritated. Was this the man's idea of 'finding something interesting'? He be cursed.

She felt how a finger was placed under her chin and lifted her face. Her gaze was met by the guy with the strict look on his face. He had crouched down before her and was staring at here with the same disdain she had when looking at the junkies. "Do you have any idea who you are messing with?" The cold voice reached her ears and confirmed her previous thoughts.

"Let me guess," for a second she faked a look of deep thought before a sly grin found a way to her lips. "Mister Holmes?" Her situation was less than fortunate, but that wouldn't keep her smart mouth shut. _Heck_ , if it wasn't for her smart mouth she wouldn't have found herself in this situation at all. "I am not sure if I am pleased that scum like you know my name." A smile which was even colder than his eyes found a way to the man his mouth. It send chills straight down her spine. "And it would be smart if you avoided the name, the next time you hear someone mention it." The words were almost polite if it hadn't been for the certain threat that was hidden in them.

Whoever this Mister Holmes was - he was not be taken lightly.

"Take her out."

Before she could even react to those three words, she felt a hit on the back of her head and the whole world turned black. When she woke up again the five men and their found suspect were long gone and a familiar headache had found a way inside her brains. With curses running over her lips the young woman slowly got up.

 _Holmes, Holmes..._ It did seem like she did actually found something interesting tonight.


End file.
